Many compounds would be advantageously used if they could be dispensed from an aerosol container Some of these compounds have a relatively short shelf life and have components that cannot be intermixed until just prior to use. Separation of the compounds in the container may be necessary to limit pressure within the container. Mixing of the compounds within the container avoids spillage which can change the ratio of the compounds required for a satisfactory product. Aerosol containers that include a frangible secondary container have been used to hermetically separate two chemical ingredients that must be mixed together immediately prior to spraying. An inertia means, such as a steel ball, has been placed in the secondary container so that by shaking the entire aerosol container the inertia means shatters the secondary container allowing the two chemicals to be mixed together allowing a chemical mixture to be sprayed to a desired location. An example of this structure is shown by Cronan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,772.